


The Squib and The Hero

by Ash_Tree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluffy, Harry Potter AU, Kisses, M/M, They just want whats best for each other, supper fluffy, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: Todoroki always knew he wanted to be a great wizard, he just doesn't want to follow his father's footsteps. Deku's a squib who wants the same. Both boys are drawn to each other in their pursuits of becoming the best they can be.First Loves Tododeku one shot.





	The Squib and The Hero

_“The Squib and the Hero”_  
A BNHA Harry Potter Au  


            Todoroki Shouto always _knew_ he was destined for greatest. Just like the great Witches and Wizards whose paintings lined the walls of the school. He knew had to be. That was the plain and simple truth of his lineage.  His father, Enji, or _‘_ The _almost_ greatest wizard of the century’ or more commonly known as Endeavour, would not see any other fate beside the one were Todoroki was on top.  
  
                        The bustle of students coming to and from classes filled the halls.  
  
            Todoroki would be going to class soon, he needed to keep his grades up. He actually _did_ want to be a great wizard.  
  
            The boy extended his arms towards one of the paintings that lined the walls. It was a portrait of another great Wizard, the only one that was above his own father.  
             
            He still wanted to be a great Wizard, it just wasn’t for the same reasons as his father wanted, and if that meant going to every ridiculously _boring_ potions class to achieve his dream then-  
  
            “Oh! I’m so sorry excuse me!” He felt someone walk into him.  
             
            Todoroki blinked a few times to clear his head. He had zoned out while he was looking at the paintings.  
             
            He instantly recognized the boy who walked into him, It was Izuku Mydoria. More commonly known as just _Deku_. Todoroki didn’t know why the other Hufflepuff girl and the Ravenclaw boy referred to him as such, he has always assumed that it was a nickname. Yet…The loud mouthed lion Bakugou almost used it in a _mocking_ manner.  
  
            Todoroki leaned down to pick up the loose papers.  
  
            Deku put up his hands in protest. “I’m the one that ran into you so I should be the one to pick up the papers.”  
  
            Todoroki ignored him. “Nonsense, clearly your potions notes are very important for a-“  
             
            He saw Deku’s face fall.  
  
            Todoroki breathed out awkwardly. _I shouldn’t have said that…obviously, everyone knows…it was a HUGE deal back in first year._  
  
            Deku flushed. “Yeah, for a squib like me.”  
  
            Before Todoroki could try to make amends the girl who was in his same house of him walked up beside him, Iidea would be close by.  
  
            “Deku, this is where you’ve been?” The girl with the light brown hair cheered.  
  
            The taller boy started waving his hand up and down. “Quick Mydoria! We’ll be late to class.”  
            Deku looked back up to Todoroki. He looked down at his notes, then back to the other boy.  
            _Should I…When will I have the opportunity again?_  
  
            “I-If you need help in potions j-just call me up?” He made a shaking thumbs up before his other friends rushed him along to class.  
             
            Todoroki was left in front of the paintings with a rather (mild) blush spread across his face.  
            _Did he just ask me-?_  
             
           Todoroki shook his head. He needed to get to class.  
 …  
            The rest of the day went as normal as it could have. Todoroki attended all of his classes and _almost_ didn’t think of the green haired boy throughout them.  
  
            _Was he interested in me?_ Todoroki thought in charms.  
  
            _Or was he interested in my father?_ He thought later on in Herbology. He had absently started to doze off halfway through potting a new plant. Only when he noticed the curious stares of the rest of the class did he re-focus on planting the seeds again.  
  
            Everyone knew that Deku wanted to be a great wizard…  
  
            Is that why?  
  
            Or maybe…  
             
            The day was nearing to an end. Todoroki glanced over to the common grounds. Deku was sitting underneath of a tree reading a spell book. The Slytherin felt bad on a principle of knowing Deku would never be able to use anything from the book in practice.  
  
            He took a breath in.  Took a step, then decided that it was a terrible idea to go out and talk to Deku. He then felt guilty for being nervous and walked out to the clearing on the merit of proving her wasn’t cowardly.  
  
            “De-,” he coughed. “Mydoria.”  
  
            The boy looked up with bright eyes. He put the book to the side. “Todoroki!”  
  
            _He actually came!_  Deku thought with glee.  
 

            Todoroki stood a safe foot space away from Deku. It was a bit awkward talking to the boy when he was sitting while he was standing. Todoroki put his hands in his pockets.  
  
            “So. Potions?” That _was_ why he was asked here? Right?  
             
            Deku patted the ground beside him so Todoroki would sit beside him. He was slow to sit down. While he was moving Deku was flipping through one of his spell books.  
  
            “Here!” The book opened to a page for ice resistance.  The lines of the potion were carefully drawn and there were plenty of little doodles on the side of the page to depict how the casting would work. Todoroki could see how much time and effort was put into this single page.  
  
            “Is this…for me?” Todoroki asked out loud.  
             
            Deku seemed embarrassed, yet, he nodded. “Y-you.” His voice faded for a moment then he gained his courage to speak up. “You always seem so cold when you use that ice magic.”  
  
            The rest of the class assumed he choose ice opposite of fire to spite his father.  
  
            “Its just-“ Todoroki stuttered.  
  
            “Doesn’t your father work with dragons? That’s what burnt your-” Deku stopped himself.  
   
            Todoroki instantly touched the scar on his face.  
  
            _It wasn’t a dragon,_ Todoroki thought. Unknowingly at the moment, Todoroki would indeed tell Deku how he got his burn scars. Just not today.  
  
            “I want to master all types of magic so I can be a great wizard.” Todoroki replied simply, his hand still on his face.  
  
            Deku looked guilty. __  
  
            This isn’t going as well as I thought it would.Rather, how Deku wanted it too.  
             
            “Listen…” Deku balled his fist. “I-I know I’m never going to be able to use magic…But if someone like you used all my hard work to better themselves, then I would be satisfied with my life.”  
  
            “Someone like me?”  
  
            Deku’s eyes grew wide. “You’re amazing Todoroki! The way you use magic is so natural. _Your magic.”_  Those words were said especially soft. “Is one of the best I’ve ever seen, and trust me, I’ve researched magicians of old and new.”  
  
            “Wait, how can you help…someone like me?” Todoroki repeated what he previously said in the same tone. He ability to speak full sentences was stilled by the energy of the green haired boy.  
  
            Deku pointed at the book again. “I’ve made potions that could benefit you. Like this one.” He double tapped a small diagram that displayed a warming cloak. “I could enchant your clothes so that your ice magic doesn’t affect the wearer or-“  
 

            He didn’t know if Todoroki was interested in his pitch…  
  
            Deku gathered his courage once more. “I want to help people- And I can’t do that without magic, but Todoroki!.”  
             
            “Are you just doing this for my name? My father’s legacy?” Todoroki cut him off.  
  
            Deku shook his head  frantically. “NO. I think _your_ magic is incredible. I think _you’re_ incredible! _You!_ Not your father.”  
  
            _Oh._ Todoroki thought.  
  
            “Alright then.” Todoroki stretched out his legs so that sitting beside Deku was more comfortable. Not that the ground was ever a pile of feathers.  
  
            Deku seemed a little shocked. Like he wasn’t expecting the boy to agree to his proposition so fast.  
  
            “Show me what you got?”  
  
            “Alright!” Deku flipped the pages of his potion book to the right page. “So, I was thinking if you ever had to fight against a Ramora-“  
  
            “Ramora? Aren’t those long fish creatures?”  
             
            “Yes.”  
  
            “When am I ever going to cross paths with one of those?”  
  
            “You’ll be on a boat? Sailing? Maybe we go on a fishing trip, I don’t know but you could easily null the fishes anchoring ability by-“  
  
            “We?”  
  
            Deku blushed. “We? Did I say that?”  
  
            Todoroki looked to the side so Deku couldn’t see the tinge to his face. “I think you did.”  
  
            Many late evening were spent together learning potions and strategies. Besides a higher knowledge of the uses of dragon scales, some unspoken feelings for each other started to merge.  
  
            At first, it was just a glance that lasted too long. Perhaps first during studies then second during Tea, were Deku’s friends could glance between them while their gaze would not break. Next, would be the softer tones. Not conscience but all the while there when they talked to each other.  
  
            They had fallen in love.  
  
            …  
            Todoroki was on his way of proving himself as a wizard. One of his first steps was winning the Tri Wizard tournament. He was wearing his fire resistant cloak Deku and him had created and his wand in the other hand.  
  
            “Okay, so chances are that a  Chinese Fireball would attack first are…” Deku started his usual muttering. He was the only one in the back of the tent with him before his turn on the stage.  


            “Deku.” __  
  
            “It might be best if you….no that wouldn’t work.”  
  
            “ _Deku.”_  
  
            “Actually, if you were really lucky then he’d-“  
             
            “I don’t need luck if I have you.” Todoroki cut him off before Deku finished his sentence. 

            Deku frowned. “I can’t help you out there though.”  


            “ _Sure._ But I know you’ll be cheering for me on the sidelines?”  
  
            “Of course,” he said almost instantly.  
            “Then that’s all I need.” Todoroki smiled while he patted the mountain of Deku’s hair. The freckly boy looked, in one word, cute.  
  
            _Actually…. there might be one more thing that I want._  
  
           Could he actually do it? He’d been trying to pump himself up for months to tell him. Todoroki realized faster than Deku why he was drawn to each other. __  
  
           He moved his hands off his hair. Deku looked up on instinct. He had grown used to the Slytherine playing with his hair. 

                        “Hey, why did you stop?”  
  
            Todoroki leaned in to kiss him. Gently touching the sides of his face as he pressed their lips together for a moment. He stilled his breathing as he neared Deku’s lips.  
  
            Deku made a quick ‘huh’ before Todoroki kissed him. Neither boy really knew much about kissing so they just stood still for a moment in silence. They stood still in awkward silence before it was broken by laughter by both boys.  
   
            “About time,” Deku laughed.  
  
            Todoroki whipped a tear from his eye. “You’re right about that.”  
  
            Deku couldn’t stop laughing but between the laughs, he moved to kiss Todoroki’s face. These kisses were easier to do. Quick little smooches with a curl of the bottom lip. A few around his mouth, a few on his cheeks, one on the nose, Todoroki couldn’t help but laugh alongside the green haired boy.  
  
            _Next contestant- TODOROKI SHOUTO._ Boomed over the speakers. The crowd went wild outside.  
  
             “You can do this, _darling. Go prove you’re the best wizard.”_ Deku kept his hands on Todoroki’s shoulders but they moved apart.  
  
            “With you by my side, _of course_ I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat* HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABRINA. I HOPE THIS FIC IS ENOUGH FLUFFY TODODEKU FOR YOU.


End file.
